Altered Destiny
by Kallu
Summary: What if planet Vegetas destruction wasn't till later? Gohan is sent to the Shinobi universe as a baby and, alongside Naruto is trained in the ways of the ninja and chakra.
1. Chapter 1

Altered Destiny

Chapter:1

Kakkarot, along with his father Bardock were walking toward the nursery on planet Vegeta talking quietly.

"A power level of 110? For a new born that's pretty good. They'll be sending him out on his first purging mission within the hour. Best say good bye now Kakkarot." Bardock said to his son.

"Already? I didn't get sent out for at least three weeks when I was an infant."

"Yeah you also only had a power level of 11. You needed more time to gain strength before they could send you out."

"Oh. I get it." Kakkarot said as they got to the nursery he looked around at the few Saiyan babies and found the one with hair like his and a brown tail. "Hey kid. I guess your mother decided to name you Reyun. Please, make me proud son." Kakkarot said and smiled at Reyun before turning tail and leaving with his father. The child laid in the crib playing with its tail and crawling around the crib. Suddenly Reyun's crib turned into a space pod and all the other cribs were sealed tight. The roof opened up and Reyun shot out of it towards an unknown destination.

It had been three days since the village hidden in the leaf had been attacked by the nine tailed fox and the village was devastated. The villages fourth hokage had died sealing the crazed fox inside a small baby that was named Naruto Uzumake. The only physical sign of the seal was fox whiskers that grew on the babies face.

The entire village was now working together to clean everything up and repair the leaf village back to what it used to be. The Third hokage had stepped up to the plate and reclaimed his spot as the villages hokage. He was currently out around the village giving help where it was needed when suddenly he heard a huge crash a few miles outside the village. He summoned two of his anbu forces and sent them to check out the situation.

The two anbu formed a hand sign and disappeared from sight and when they reappeared they were facing a smoking pile of rubble that was sparking and an unconscious young infant with wild hair crying it's eyes out. The first anbu walked up to the child and inspected it when he decided it wasn't a trap he grabbed the child who bleeding very slightly from the head. He checked for a pulse and found a very faint one.

"The kids alive!" He said to his teammate. "I'll take him to the hokage and you investigate this pile of junk to find out what it is." The anbu formed a hand sign and disappeared once more. This time he reappeared in front of the hokage. "Sir! I found this child. He's badly injured. I went to the crash site and found a smoking pile of rubble."

"Take the child to the infirmary immediately. I'll take a look at the crash site while he's being treated." The third hokage then formed a hand sign and disappeared. The Anbu did as he was told and rushed the kid to the infirmary. He checked it in the disappeared to go attend to other business.

Later that day when the hokage returned he checked on the child and found out that it had a major head concussion but it was doing well. They weren't sure if it would pull through or not but the odds were looking good.

The Hokage had waited an entire week before the child woke up. The medical nin had told him the child had made a complete turn around and healed abnormally fast. The child had no where to go so he decided to raise the child along side Naruto, knowing the young jinchuriki would need the friend.

Chapter 1

"Naruto! Time to go!" Gohan shouted at his best friends closed door.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled back and a moment later the young blonde emerged wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. Gohan was dressed in a purple gi with a dark red waist band and silver metal bracers that begin at his wrist and stos a few inches before his elbow.

"Lets go." Naruto said and the two left the apartment and ran through Konoha to the academy. Once there they went in and found there seats. As usual a group of girls was fawning over Sauske but when they saw Gohan enter two of them came over to him. One had pink hair and was named sakura, the other was a blonde named Ino.

"Hey." Gohan said with a stoic face.

"Heeeeeey Gohan!" The two girls said at the same time. 'He's so hot!' They thought. Then Sakura and Ino saw Naruto and said, "Ugh why do you have to hang out with him?" Sakura said.

"Hey, don't talk about him like that. You haven't even tried to get to know him so either be nice or go away." He said with a small glare.

Luckily for Gohan at that moment there chunin instructor Iruka Sensei walked through the door. "Everyone take a seat. Today we will be testing to see if your ready to graduate from the ninja academy and become Genin." All the girls returned to there seats and Iruka went on." First you will take a two hour written test on general knowledge then for the second half you will have to perform the transformation and clone jutsus successfully. Let's start the written test now." Iruka passed out the sheets of paper and set the clock for two hours. When the time was up, he collected all the papers then instructed all to go outside.

"When I call your names in pairs come forward, when I say one perform the transformation Jutsu then when I say two perform the Clone Jutsu. Any questions?" Iruka looked around and saw no hands up so he continued. He called all the names on the list until there were only two left. "Gohan and Naruto please come forward." They walked up. "Ready?" At Gohan and Naruto's affirmative nod Iruka began. "One."

They formed the hand sign and said "Transformation jutsu!" In a poof of smoke Gohan transformed into a perfect copy of Naruto and Naruto changed to a perfect Gohan then with a poof changed back. "Very good boys! Now 2."The two smirked and once again formed a hand sign and this time said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five copies of Naruto and five of Gohan appeared grinning and waving then they disappeared leaving only one copy of each.

"Very good you two! That's a high level Jutsu I don't know how you did it but you passed with flying colors. Good job!"

"Yeah!" They both yelled while pumping a fist into the air. Iruka then turned to all the students. "If you passed please wait here. I will be back shortly. When Iruka returned he was carrying a scroll and a small pile of head bands.

Iruka opened the scroll and said "These will be your teams and where to meet your new sensei tomorrow morning. When I say your names you can come get your Leaf village headbands and go for the day." He read down the list. "Team7 under Hatake Kakashi will consist of four people since we have an odd number. Sakura, Naruto, Gohan and Sauske." The three boys all groaned at this placement Naruto and Gohan only happy to be placed together while Sakura had hearts in her eyes. They all four walked forward and grabbed there headbands.

"This is so cool! I've been waiting so long for this!" Naruto said excitedly.

Gohan smirked while he tied the band around his forehead and said. "I have to agree it is pretty cool. Now lets head to the training ground!" Gohan said and the two were already out the door.

A/N Yes a story where Gohan can use Chakra. I've had this idea for a while now and finally decided to write it. Pairings will come in the future. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Altered Destiny

Chapter:2

Bright and early the next morning, Team 7 all met up at the academy to meet there new instructor who was supposed to have been there an hour earlier already. "Ugh! What the hell! I could still be asleep right and he's late! His ass is getting pranked!" Naruto said already on his way to collect the materials he needed. He attached a bucket of water above the door so that the next person who walked through would get soaked.

They waited pensively when finally they could hear the door knob turning. Naruto grinned slightly evilly and waited for the swear words to come. To his disappointment the Jonin saw the bucket and jumped out of the way. "Damn!" Naruto swore quietly.

"Nice try. I suppose that was meant to be my punishment for being late so I'll let it slide this one time." Kakashi said. "Now lets get started. We'll try some exercises to get to know each other. Say your name, something you like and something you dislike then finish off by sharing your biggest dream. Pinky, you go first." He said pointing at Sakura.

"Uh, ok, my name's Sakura Haruno, I like Sauske and Gohan, I hate Death and other girls who like Gohan and Sauske. My biggest dream is to be happy."

Kakashi nodded and said "Good. Now Blondie, go."

Naruto stepped up and said "My name's Naruto Uzumake and my dream is to become the leaf villages Hokage! I like ramen and training with Gohan. I hate Sauske and other arrogant jerks. "

"Ok. Your turn." He said pointing at Sauske who grumbled something about this being stupid but still stepped forward. "I'm Sauske Uchiha I hate Itachi, I like getting stronger and my dream is to one day carry out my revenge on my brother and rebuild the Uchiha clan." He said with a slight glare.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow but it quickly dropped and he responded with, "Interesting. Lastly, you." He said pointing at Gohan.

The boy stepped forward and spoke "My name is Gohan Son. I hate people who put others in danger, I like food, training and being outside. My dream is to one day be strong enough to protect my village and the people I care about."

Kakashi smiled, "Those are some good ambitions Gohan. Now that we are all acquainted, It's time you know that this is going to be a rough ride. If you're going to act like weak scared children then just go back to the academy right now." Kakashi looked at the four of them for a moment "Are all of you staying?" At the affirmative nods from the four students Kakashi grinned.

"That's what I like to see. Now you should know that the test you passed already was only the beginning. You have to pass my test to continue. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at eight. Also don't eat anything or you'll throw it up. Now, you have the rest of the day off to yourselves, enjoy." He said before forming a hand sign and disappearing.

"Great another damn test!" Naruto shouted. "I hate testing…"

"Oh get over it Naruto. It can't be too bad." Gohan said.

"Whatever idiots. I'm outta here." Sauske said before turning and leaving.

"Wait for me Sauske!" Sakura said while running after him.

"Well, lets get going then." Gohan said. When Naruto agreed they too turned and left.

~Altered Destiny~

It was eight the next morning and all of team 7 was gathered at the training grounds. "He better be on time today." Naruto grumbled tiredly while sitting on a rock.

Gohan stood close by with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to ignore Sakura who wouldn't stop staring. He nodded in agreement and as if on cue the Jonin appeared in front of them carrying three bells. "Lets get started. The goal of the test is to disappear and try to get one of these bells from me. You can use any jutsu or technique you want just no holding anything back. The person left without a bell will be tied to a tree while the other three eat a large lunch."

'That's so messed up! That's why he told us not to eat! Damn crafty sensei…" Gohan thought to himself

"Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Wont we hurt you though if we go all out?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi just chuckled, "Don't worry about me and just do as I say. " When he saw no more hands he said, "Ok, begin!" With that the sensei dipped out. Gohan, Naruto, Sakura and Sauske all disappeared into different parts of the area. Gohan hid in the shadows jumping from tree to tree searching for the Jonin. When he finally found him he saw Naruto try to pounce from a nearby bush but Kakashi jumped out of the way.

Naruto landed on his feet and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Seven other Narutos appeared and they all immediately started attacking Kakashi who skillfully dodged and imploded all the clones with single hits. He formed a hand sign and ran behind Naruto. He stabbed two of his fingers into the boys back and said, '1,000 Years of Death!" Naruto went flying away and landed a few hundred yards away. Kakashi then disappeared to a new hiding spot.

"Damn! Were going to have to work together to get those bells." Gohan went over to Naruto and helped him up. "Follow me." he told the blonde, "I have a plan." Naruto nodded and followed. Next they found Sakura then Sauske.

"So what's your big plan Son?" Sauske asked.

"Well I figure one of us attacks and gains his attention…."Gohan shared his entire plan and then they voted on who would do what. "Alright lets find him and hide." the three Genin searched the entire are. It took an entire hour this time to find the man. The four students hid in the shadows and watched as Kakashi stood reading a book.

Suddenly Naruto jumped out of the bushes and began attacking. Kakashi didn't even bother to put the book down and dodged all of Naruto's attacks then when he finished the page he closed it formed a hand sign, "Head Hunter Jutsu!" He yelled and appeared under ground beneath Naruto, grabbed his feet and buried him down his shoulders.

Kakashi smirked and stared at the blonde. "You should know by now that that's not going to work on me."

Suddenly Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke, "What?" Kakashi barely had enough time to question before he was being attacked by Gohan. The boy had a lot more chakra and strength then Kakashi thought and was sending vicious blows at the Jonin who was actually getting hit a few times. "The boy formed a hand sign and said, "Thunder Flare Jutsu!" A very bright light made of electricity formed a small sun and blinded Kakashi who was then hit by it and knocked off his guard. Gohan took advantage of this and yelled to his team mates "Now!"

Sakura, Naruto and Sauske all leaped out of the bushes and stole a bell from Kakashi. After a second the Jonin regained his senses and looked down noticing the bells were gone. He smiled and looked up "Impressive! I didn't think you'd get them this fast. That was a great strategy Gohan, I've never seen that Jutsu before so it must be an original technique?" He half stated half asked.

"Yeah I made it." He replied.

"Well, that was a great job but since you're the only one without a bell… you get to be tied up while Sauske, Naruto and Sauske eat."

~Altered Destiny~

Gohan sat there quietly watching the other three eat when his stomach suddenly growled very loudly. Sakura suddenly stood up and walked over to him. "Here Gohan-Kun." She said while handing him her lunch.

"But Sakura you can't! You'll fail if you do that."

"I don't care, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have passed in the first place. Besides, I can't bear to see my Gohan-kun like this!" Gohan just blushed and Naruto tried giving up his lunch for him too, then surprisingly even Sauske.

"I can't! I don't want to be the reason you guys fail."

"I'm not taking no for an answer now eat!" Sakura said and shoved the food into his hands.

"Thanks." He said with a faint smile.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared and saw them trying to feed Gohan, "Why you…. all pass!"

"What?" Naruto said, "I thought you said not to feed Gohan?"

"I did but it was just another test to see if you'd abandon your teammate. Which by the way you should never do unless you absolutely _have to." Kakashi walked over and untied Gohan, "You all passed with flying colors and may enjoy your lunches now. Tomorrow we will start our first Konoha ninja mission so get some good rest and meet me back here at ten tomorrow. See you later." He said then vanished in the blink of a hand sign._

"_Yeah we passed Gohan! Now were certified Genin!" Gohan chuckled at his friend._

"_Yep. Now we can start doing jobs and earning money too."_

_Sauske smiled a little and silently left. _

"_So Gohan you wanna go to dinner tonight to celebrate?" She asked with the slight hint of a blush._

"_Uh sure Sakura. I'll bring Naruto also."_

"_Oh ok…" Sakura said a little put down by the third person. "Meet me at Ichiraku ramen at 7:30 sharp. Don't be late she said and went home to get ready._

'_Hmm… She's acting strange.' Gohan thought to himself before he and Naruto started stretching for a friendly spar._

_A/n Hope you liked. Who should I pair Gohan with and who should I pair Naruto with? Please leave a review._


End file.
